Neo Eclipse
by Alpine992
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref, Natsu goes to leave the guild hall to reunite with his comrades, however unaware that the Neo Eclipse is still in effect. But it doesn't send Natsu back 400 years, instead it sends him to a completely new world, filled with as much Adventure as one could imagine. Natsu does his best to make it home, he won't ever give up searching for a way home.


The familiar guild hall, once filled with joy and happiness of all its members now stood as the final battleground for the two reunited brothers. Flames flickered around igniting everything in its path as Zeref's body lay motionless on the ground. The infamous immortal Dark Wizard was bewildered at the state he was in. After having taken in the power of Mavis, the Fairy Heart he was far beyond that of any mere Wizard, the power could even surpass that of the Gods. Yet here he lay, defeated by Natsu… by E.N.D.

But it still wasn't enough to kill him. In time, his body would heal, his curse would continue to keep him alive.

The first time Natsu had struck him in his current form he had completely erased his brothers being, until Zeref utilised the infinite amount of magic power he had gained from Fairy Heart to simply reverse time as if it had never happened. But now, Natsu's flames, they weren't just burning his body they were burning away his magic. A flame like no other could utilize, a flame that burned through his own Dragon Slayer natural ability to resist flames. The Flames of Emotion that only Natsu could wield.

Just moments ago, both had given their last attack. Natsu, the younger of the two brothers had come out victorious. Magic all but drained, right arm burned like never before as the skin was ripped and melted revealing the muscle beneath. His flames for the first time having burned himself. His natural defence against flames had been useless against such powerful emotions.

Staggering on his feet slightly he heard the approaching footsteps of Mavis, the only witness to their battle throughout all of this. Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, the leader of the founding members and the Fairy that started such a wonderful guild. Weakly raising his left hand up he turned away from both his brother and the first Guild Master.

"Can I leave the rest to you, First?" Natsu asked, already limping away from the silent girl, making his way for the entrance of the guild.

"Yes." Mavis' voice was barely above a whisper but it showed her determination to do what needed to be done now. Something only she could do.

"I'm already tired, I want to see the faces of Happy and the others soon." Natsu mumbled as he trudged towards the Guild's entrance. Without even a glance back at the two long lost lovers he stood before the exit of Fairy Tail. "See you, brother."

With a final farewell to Zeref Natsu walked through the Guild's doors only for light to engulf everything around him. Raising a hand to block his vision, he hadn't expected it to be so bright outside of the guild. However an unnatural pull forced Natsu off his feet, his eyes widened as he felt like he was falling forward but there was no end to it. His vision was blurry as his body felt like it was being pulled in every direction, he didn't even have the time to think about what was happening as everything finally went black and unconsciousness consumed him.

Natsu had walked through the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild hall, that was true. However Zeref's spell of Neo Eclipse was still in effect. The limitless power of Fairy Heart had rendered the spell still in effect, despite Zeref's current state. Neither Zeref or Mavis were aware of the sudden plight of Natsu Dragneel as he was pulled through the gate way.

Magic, anyone who studied the mystical art would always tell you, that Magic could be just as ruthless as it was joyus. In the blink of an eye, it could utterly warp a users world the very fabric of one's being could be altered for all eternity. If one didn't understand the capabilities of the magic that they used, an entire spell could be seen as one thing but be another thing entirely.

Neo Eclipse. The spell that ripped Natsu Dragneel from Earthland would never be able to be recreated in this lifetime. The mass unlimited power of Fairy Heart no longer existed, the Ravine of Time vanquished with Acnologia's defeat. Natsu Dragneel's absence after the events that transpired would never leave the minds of his closest friends and the members of Fairy Tail. Despite the want and the need to find out what happened to the Dragon Slayer… it would be impossible.

They could only hope that wherever Natsu was, he was doing what he loved and his life would be filled with Love and Adventure and that he had people by his side that he considered friends and family.

* * *

"Doctorine!" A voice shouted through the castle as snow swept through the halls. The clatter of hooves running could be heard throughout the snow filled castle. A woman of considerable age glanced up from the book she was reading, the fire by her side crackling as the wood shifted and embers rose in the air.

Kureha, rose from her chair and placed her book down on the table as she walked past it, curious to know what all the ruckus was about. Her attendant didn't usually make such a fuss about much when he should be studying.

"_I bet he went to go check on that bird nest again."_ She figured as she opened the door and walked out into the icy cold air of the interior of the castle. Walking from the door to the railing that overlooked the inner courtyard she looked over to see the large form of the reindeer she had been looking after since his only friend past away. The small toddler seized reindeer that stood on two legs and wore red shorts and a red hat was running around in circles calling for her in a panic.

"What is it this time, Chopper?" Kureha called down to the reindeer boy, such an unusual creature with its blue nose not able to fit in with the herds of deer on the island and after eating the Human-Human Fruit he was seen as even more of an outcast, not just of his own kind but of mankind as well. Having heard her he looked up, tears and panic in his eyes as he shot an arm out in the direction of the main entrance of the castle.

"A-A human!" He cried surprising Kureha, someone had risked climbing the side of the mountain? No she hadn't heard anything from the people in the villages below, nobody was that sick that one would risk such a thing. "He appeared in a bright light! It was really scary!" Kureha frowned slightly seeing the face of her student and all but knew what to expect to exit his mouth next. "He's really hurt Doctorine!" Chopper may have grown to hate the humans that shunned him but he was a Doctor now, and there was no one a doctor wouldn't treat. Hurrying through the castle Chopper led Kureha to the one that had suddenly appeared in the front of Drum Castle.

Just as Chopper had said, there was a human in the snow. Whatever had happened had shocked Chopper so much that he had scrambled away in fright. But seeing the condition that the man was in… there was no way that Chopper could have aided him alone. His entire body was covered in numerous fresh wounds, his clothes were tattered and blood was painting the snow red. The severe burns to his right arm gained most of her attention as she took in his injuries but there were many injuries that would have killed any other man.

"Bring him inside Chopper, I'll need to get to work straight away." Chopper nodded, his once petite form changing drastically into a hulking form that approached the man cautiously but with purpose. The elder was about to head into the castle to prep for the patient however something caught her eye in the snow a few feet from the unconscious man. Walking over to it, she was curious to see a book a few feet deep just as tattered and torn up as the young man was.

Figuring it was his, she picked it up figuring he'd want it when he was better and she'd chastise him for letting a book degrade so much. Seeing that Chopper had picked up the young man she led them inside to the operating room.

The young man was covered in grevious wounds and the treatment took it's time. Kureha was surprised at the incredible amount of injuries that he had suffered. Most of all his right arm, never had she seen such burns in all of her years as a Doctor, just what kind of fire could do something like that? Not to mention, where had he gotten these injuries in the first place?

To say the treatment went well would be easy enough to say. In her extended lifetime she had treated wounds both minor and more severe than the young man's. Now he was resting in bed, she had ordered Chopper to check on him whenever he had the chance. Unlike most of her patients she had actually given him proper anesthetic instead of having Chopper headbutt him like she did most her patients so she didn't have to worry about him waking anytime soon.

They were lucky that he was a universal donor, meaning they didn't have to track anyone down with a particular blood type so the blood transfusion went fine. However now as she was looking back over the blood test she had Chopper conduct, she had to wonder if in his haste he had done something wrong. The test reading's weren't natural. She'd run the test again later after she had rested to make sure everything was fine.

With her patient now treated and recovering, she had time to ponder on what Chopper had said to her before they left to find him. He had said that he had appeared in a bright light. Drum Island wasn't known for any mysterious bright light phenomenon so it was clearly not natural. Perhaps the man himself had a Devil Fruit ability to cause light? Wouldn't explain how he had gotten here; however, a few questions would need to be answered when he awoke.

Sitting back down in her chair, she picked up her book and began to read once more.

* * *

Grimacing slightly, Natsu's mind felt foggy unaware of the anesthetic he was recovering from. He could hear movement around him and he tried to recall what had happened. Opening his eyes he saw the wooden boards that made up the roof above. Tilting his head to the side he saw an elderly woman sitting at a table, working on something not even realising that he was awake. He could tell that his injuries had been treated but what was odd he didn't sense Wendy's or even Porlyusica's magic at work, in fact he couldn't feel any magic par his own.

Actually… sniffing at the air, there wasn't a single scent that was familiar. Recalling walking through the guild's entrance his eyes widened in horror as he suddenly sat up. He had walked through the guild's doors but hadn't made it outside, no something else had happened. Swallowing nervously he raised his hands up, they were trembling slightly as he tried to process what he was thinking. Had he actually walked through the Neo Eclipse like Zeref had planned too? No it couldn't have been possible.

"Lay back down, you still have a fever." Natsu glanced to the side, the woman hadn't even turned to look at him as she continued her work. A fever? Not likely, he'd never had a fever in his entire life. Sure there was that time recently that he collapsed, but that had to do with Igneel, the Demon Seed and Dragon Seed and the whole coming to terms with who he was predicament. Not a fever.

Throwing the blanket off of him he turned and sat up, his feet resting on the floor only for a wine bottle to hit the wall behind him causing him to blink in surprise and look back at the wall to see the contents of the bottle running down the bricks. "I didn't say you could get up." Now the woman had turned to face him, her face showing her considerable age.

"Hey that was a close one you old hag!" Natsu shouted only for the woman to be on him in a moments notice, foot planted on his chest pushing him back down into the bed a cold look in her eyes hidden behind her glasses. Natsu was surprised by the speed of the woman as she glared down at him.

"Oh ho ho, what's this?" She questioned, pushing her glasses up to rest on her forehead. "Do you want to know the secret to my youth?"

"Youth? You look like you just crawled out of a damn casket!" Natsu shouted back only for a swift kick to the side right in his ribs sent him hurtling off the bed and across the room, crashing into a bookcase Kureha was surprised to see the young man still conscious as he groaned and started to pull himself out of the destroyed bookcase. He seemed to have some resilience.

"Gah that hurt you crazy old crone!" Natsu shouted as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed. The woman regarded him for a second, the kick was suppose to knock him out, well it would have knocked out any normal person. His fever hadn't dropped in the slightest since she had brought him here and if she was speaking honestly, he wasn't acting as though he had a fever. There was no discoloration of his skin, no sweating of his body, nothing that showed any signs of a fever just an abnormally high body temperature. There were so many unknown's about this young man.

"Do you know where you are, boy?" She questioned eyeing him, the young wizard taking a look around slightly she was even surprised when he sniffed at the air like how Chopper might when searching for a particular scent, like some kind of wild animal. A frown came to his face as he folded his arms, frustration was clearly building as he tried to process whatever it was he was thinking.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked raising his head, his eyes holding a determination in them, something Kureha hadn't seen in a very long time and not in someone so young. There was something about this young man.

"You're in the Drum Kingdom, on Drum Island." Kureha explained as she walked from the bed over to the chair she had been sitting in prior. "My attendant found you unconscious outside the castle gate and you were brought in for treatment." She explained as she looked over at him, curious to see if he was making any connections and by the expression on his face, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Damn it." Natsu growled out, fists clenching as his teeth clenched tightly together. He couldn't believe this, he wasn't somewhere he knew. Whatever the hell Drum Kingdom was he had never heard of it before. Had he really gone back in time? No, it couldn't be. Zeref said that when he went back in time he'd be in his younger body as if he had never aged, so this couldn't be it? Had Zeref screwed up the spell somehow? It was unknown magic, even to Zeref so no doubt he didn't know everything about it.

Gah! This was so frustrating! Why the hell was the Neo Eclipse still active when he had already beaten Zeref!? Bad guy was defeated all coexisting bad guy stuff should be finished too! How the hell was he going to make it back to Fairy Tail? However a chill ran down his spine, could he even get back? Zeref had used the Fairy Heart and whatever the hell the 'Ravines of Time' that Zeref was mumbling to himself about. He didn't have either of those things!

Lowering his head slightly his eyes shadowed by his hair. Everyone back in Earthland would probably be worried about him. He had no doubt that they won, they were all strong as hell. With Zeref undoubtedly gone thanks to the First Master the entire continent of Fiore would stand against Acnologia with Fairy Tail at the head. He was positive that they would come out victorious, he had to believe in them. Nobody could take Fairy Tail on.

He would have liked to say goodbye at least.

"Man this sucks." Natsu muttered. "What kind of victory is this suppose to be, huh?" He muttered as he got to his feet. Kureha watched him muttering to himself and sighed gently.

"Kid, what's your name?" She questioned causing Natsu to turn to her, having forgotten she was even still here. "Your name, brat."

"Natsu Dragneel." Kureha blinked slightly, usually the people she knew introduced themselves last name first but it seemed this kid was different from most people, that was becoming more evident the more she came to know him. Shaking off the feeling she gestured for him to sit on the bed once more, without much hesitation he did. Right now most of his body was covered in bandages, only clothing he was wearing was a pair of briefs revealing his toned body, if she was a few decades younger. Shaking her head she put her thoughts back on track.

Natsu had been unconscious for just under a week, recovering from his injuries and his severe levels of exhaustion and seemed to be in the need rest. She had sent his clothes down to the village of Big Horn so that they could be mended and given back to him.

"Listen." Kureha began. "I'm your doctor as of right now, meaning you don't get to leave until I give you the okay." She told him. "Then will come the terms of payment for the treatment I've given you." Natsu's eyes widened at that. "I'm not some damn charity, and I don't want your money. I've already got something in mind but that can wait until you're at 100% again." She told him. "I'm Dr Kureha." She introduced herself. "I don't care about your circumstances and I don't care how you got those injuries but while you're under my care you'll do as I say. Understand?" She glared at him.

"Fine." Natsu huffed, she was a little like Porlyusica. Maybe wherever he had ended up was another reality like Edolas with counterparts to everyone, far fetched but he himself had been to Edolas. "But I don't have a fever and staying in bed isn't going to make my injuries go away any faster." He mumbled, already pulling at the bandages on his left arm causing Kureha's eye to twitch in annoyance, she had just had Chopper replace those that morning! About to slam her foot into the side of his head and send him flying across the room again, she stopped upon seeing the skin underneath the bandages already beginning to heal at an incredible rate. Chopper hadn't mentioned that he was healing so fast.

"How long was I out?" Natsu asked.

"Four days." Kureha told him. "Your body is healing well."

"Yeah, always been like that." Natsu shrugged as he started to remove the rest of the bandages, while there was still minor bruising there wasn't anything drastic she observed. "Where are my clothes?"

"I sent them away to get fixed, you'll get them back once I head down into town and pick them up, your scarf however was in perfect condition." She explained picking up the recently laundered scaly scarf and tossed it to him. A wide smile came to his face as he grabbed it and wrapped it around in a familiar way, covering the large scar on his neck.

"When can I go?" He asked, although he had no idea where the hell he was or where the hell he ought to go. Seriously, what was he supposed to do now? Was it even worth trying to find a way to re-create the Neo Eclipse? He doubted that it could be possible and he had neither the means or the understanding to get it to work.

"Not until you're 100% like I said." Kureha told him. "It'll take a few more days, and until then you're not to do anything stupid." Natsu blinked slightly as he grinned sheepishly, she figured he was used to hearing that by his response. "I'll try and find you some clothes to fit in the meantime." Natsu nodded his head before something landed on his lap.

"That's yours I suppose?" She questioned as Natsu looked down at the object that had landed in his lap, his face hardened seeing the book of E.N.D. "You should take more care of it." She huffed before turning and returning to her work. Natsu sat quietly for a while, unsure what to think of the book now in his lap. He figured Lucy had it after what had happened during his fight with Zeref, he had felt the change after the text within had been altered. What was he supposed to do with it? Why was it even here? If he walked through the Neo Eclipse, how had it ended up wherever he had?

"_I don't think it'd be a good idea to just get rid of it."_ Natsu mused, not wanting to let someone else get their hands on it. If that spell was still intact and he was linked to this book still then he didn't want his life in the hands of another. Sighing he placed the book on the bed and laid down with his arms folded behind his head. He was starting to get bored already.

* * *

The days that followed were rather uneventful and boring for the young Dragon Slayer, although meeting Chopper had been an experience. He could still remember just how fun it was to chase the little reindeer all over the castle, it got him some exercise as well as well as a few new bruises thanks to Kureha after beating him for being out of bed. But it got him out of bed and allowed him to explore the castle that Kureha called her home.

Luckily that ban had been lifted and he was now allowed to wander the halls of the frozen castle since his 'recovery' was almost completed. The frozen castle reminded him of Gray, that ice princess would love to live here, probably.

It didn't shock Natsu that the reindeer could talk, hell he had a talking cat since he was a kid, what was a talking reindeer? However he didn't understand the concept of Devil Fruits that Kureha and Chopper tried to explain to him. It just didn't make any sense to the Dragon Slayer. Since it didn't make any sense he didn't dwell on it, overthinking and trying to understand would be useless. He knew the fine details. Those that ate Devil Fruits had strange powers and couldn't swim. He knew more than enough in his humble opinion.

Natsu was following Kureha and Chopper, the power of the Devil Fruit allowing for the small fuzzball to be able to shift his appearance. Now he looked like a normal reindeer, albet with a hat, shorts and a blue nose. Apparently they were heading down into the village today, to retrieve Natsu's clothes and to help whoever might be sick. Natsu was vague on the details, he was still trying to figure out what to do with himself.

He had concluded that recreating the Neo Eclipse was beyond his grasp, without Fairy Heart or whatever the hell the Ravines of Time were, it'd be useless. Which meant if he wanted to get back to Fairy Tail he'd need to find another way, if it were even possible. Right now though, he had other things to focus on. The trip home was a long way away, he understood that it wouldn't be a simple task.

It might even take years to get back to Earthland, maybe longer and maybe he would never reach his home. But he would never stop, he never stopped searching for Igneel and he'd never stop searching for a way back to Fairy Tail. He'd live his life and undoubtedly there would be detours along the way but his final goal would always be to return home.

First things first was to get his clothes back, then he would need to do whatever Kureha had in mind so that he could pay his medical bills. Something she still hadn't told him about. He was feeling almost a hundred percent and it'd be soon when she would give him the all clear, so why continue to keep the job a secret?

Following the doctor and the reindeer from the castle, he let out a low whistle at the sight before him. They were on some kind of mountain top and it was high. He was puzzled though, how were they supposed to get down to the towns? Were the towns on the mountain?

"Come on." Kureah's voice reached him making the Dragon Slayer turn to see where she and Chopper were, his face paled slightly as he saw that Kureha was connecting Chopper up to a harness that was connected to a slay. Already he felt nauseous catching the eye of Kureha as she watched his face pale and an unhealthy colour to take its place.

"Huh? You were fine just moments ago, what's the matter with you?" She questioned as Chopper exited the enclosure that the sleigh was in. The movement despite not even being on it, turned Natsu's stomach.

"Can't… blerg ... vehicles." He groaned as Kureha rose an eyebrow, he was getting motion sickness just from looking at it? Walking over to the slay where she had already placed her medical bag she began to rummage through it, having proceeded to dragon Natsu along with her by his scarf on his attempt to flee. Producing a small capsule that rattled with the contents inside she opened the container producing two pills before shoving them in Natsu's open gob, believing him to have been about to protest. Usually one would consume such medication with water to wash it down with, however the pills shot right down his gullet before Kureha threw him on aboard the sleigh.

"Let's go Chopper." Kureha sat back comfortably, not needing to take the rains as Chopper began to make his way down the usual route that led down towards the villages. It wasn't until half way down that Natsu started to realise that he wasn't getting sick and he turned to the Doctor. "Hehehehe, just some motion sickness pills." She laughed tossing him the container with the pills. "Nothing I can't handle! Take two every six hours and you'll be fine." To Natsu it felt like he was under Wendy's troia spell, without the effects of magic. It was odd to say the least but he wasn't complaining.

The trek down from the mountain was exhilarating for sure considering they were on a pretty thin track of rope, Natsu enjoyed the view as much as the wind on his face, not bothered in the slightest bit with the cold. He'd fought Ice Wizards with more chill than this. While foggy and snowy he could still see a fair distance until they reached solid ground at the base of the mountain.

"You know where we're heading Chopper." Kurehad simply stated as she leaned back in the sleigh allowing Chopper to lead them as she glanced over at Natsu who was looking around with a childish grin on his face. "You ready to hear about how you can repay me for the medical bills?" That seemed to get his attention as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, let's hear it." Natsu nodded as he sat down.

"As you've probably noticed, we're on a Winter Island, snows all year round like this with little change." She explained. "Meaning, it's hard for herbs to grow in these parts, sure were get by with what we can harvest but in the end we need extra to keep everyone alive here in the island."

"So I've gotta find herbs?" Natsu asked, unsure of what she was getting at.

"No." Kureha told him. "I usually get a delivering every few weeks from a nearby island that has greenhouses full of medicinal herbs." She continued. "We haven't heard from them in a while, and if I'm right something's gone wrong."

"You want me to see what's going on then." He started getting a nod from Kureha.

"You see, before Chopper here, I had another assistant that went on to become an herbalist. She was a talented young doctor, but she had one heck of a green thumb." Natsu tilted his head, unsure of the wording and Kureha waved her hand for him not to think too hard on it. "While I want you to find out what's going on, I want you to check in on her."

"I can do that."

"Come back to me with what you know, and I'll consider our debt square. Sound good?" She offered her hand and Natsu nodded, shaking hers. Just as they did they pulled into a town, Natsu taking note as Chopper pulled the sleigh to a stop. Most of the houses were covered in snow that you could barely tell that anybody lived her but there were definitely scents lingering.

"Follow me." Kureha instructed as they left Chopper with the sleigh, the elder leading the Dragon Slayer into a building.

"Dr Kureha, I thought that was you." A young man greeted nervously behind the counter. "I have what you asked for." He hurried into the back before returning with an armful of black material that Natsu instantly recognised. It was his clothes. Rushing forward he picked them up to see that they had been fully mended.

"Good, good, now how's that leg healing? Want me to check on it?" Kureha asked as the man paled.

"No, it's all better I promise!" He urged making her smirk.

"Get dressed Natsu, we leave in a few…" She turned to the Dragon Slayer to see him having already discarded the majority of his clothes that he had been given from a storeroom in the castle causing Kureha to raise an eyebrow as the man looked away unsure of the half naked man in his store. Finishing dressing himself, he glanced at the book he had brought with him, the one he hadn't let out of his sight. Glancing to the shop owner he grinned.

"Got any belts?" Kureha glanced at the man with a raised eyebrow and a grin and before anyone could say anything, the man soon returned with several belts.

"Let's go, finish up what you're doing in the sleigh." Kureha told him as Natsu nodded and they both returned to Chopper and the sleigh, leaving the town soon after. Natsu on the way used the belts to make a casing around the grimoire that his brother had created before attaching it to his belt, underneath his coat so it was out of sight.

When the scent of the sea reached the Dragon Slayer he looked up to see that Chopper was leading them to a small jetty with a small boat attached to it.

"Here, catch." Kureha tossed a small orb to the Dragon Slayer who looked at it, it was made out of glass and had a compass needle in it's centre. It had a small wooden frame surrounding it with a name carved into it. Noirta. "It's an eternal pose." She explained. "Follow the needle and it'll will bring you directly to the island of Noirta, it's where you're headed." Natsu nodded as she pulled out a similar one with a matching frame and everything. The only thing different between them was the name, this one read Drum Kingdom. "Follow this one to make it back here, I'll give you an ordinary Log Pose when you get back and explain more about it." Natsu nodded as Kureha handed him over the second eternal pose. "Break them and you'll never be out of debt with me, understand?"

"Got it." Natsu nodded, placing them in his jacket. "So who am I looking for?" He asked.

"She goes by the name of Mamii."

* * *

Natsu eyed the eternal pose in his hand that was to take him to Noirta, the island where Kureha got her herbs from. It seemed like an urgent matter to the Doctor and he had a debt to repay so finding this Mamii person was his current goal. She said that the island should only be a day's travel from Drum Island, he had felt the change no longer feeling the winter winds from the island. The sea was quiet which was good and he had made sure to take motion sickness pills every few hours so as to not become completely useless.

It was when the Dragon Slayer picked up the scent of ash and smoke he narrowed his eyes and began to search the horizon. Even if he didn't have the eternal pose that Kureha had given him, he'd be able to follow the scent of smoke easily enough. Then in the distance, the black smoke rose high into the afternoon sky. He could even see the flickering of flames. Gripping the oars he hurriedly rowed towards it, double checking to make sure that the eternal pose was pointing him in the right direction. He was heading straight for the island of Noirta.

The sand shifted as Natsu dragged the boat onto shore before rushing forth into the blaze that had engulfed the small settlement. Eyes narrowed at the crumbled remains of buildings. There was the scent of medicinal herbs mixed in with the smoke so whoever had done this had set the Greenhouses that Kureha had spoken about on fire.

"Hello!?" Natsu called out standing amidst the flames, listening out but it was hard to hear over the roaring flames. But he picked something up, something had reacted to his voice. Thundering footsteps of a beast? From the sound of it, it was running on all fours. It was quick too, using his hearing he braced himself as the massive white monstrous looking wolf charged through the burning wreckage.

Natsu dug his feet into the ground as he raised his hands up, catching the charging horned wolf by the large protrusions, skidding back a few feet. Before tightening his muscles and twisting the beast into the ground with a massive crash beside him. It was stronger than he expected as it picked itself up and swiped at the ground covering the Dragon Slayer in a mass cloud of dust and ash.

Natsu jumped back from the cloud, only to raise his arms up in an X as the wolf was already by his side, it was really fast! The incoming punch knocked the Dragon Slayer off his feet and sending him crashing into a burning building, glass smashed around him and he was overwhelmed by the scent of herbs. He was in a greenhouse.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" The roar was monstrous as the wolf crashed into the greenhouse in a rampage, massive arms swinging wide crashing into everything as he tried to get to Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer say it. The tears in the wolf's eyes. Something wasn't right here and there was only one way to calm the damn wolf down to get answers.

Opening his mouth wide before the rampaging wolf, the surrounding flames that inflamed the greenhouse all gathered in his gullet. Feeling power swell within him he engulfed his right hand in flames and leapt forward, his magic must have surprised the wolf as it hesitated and Natsu took his chance.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu's fist impacted the wolf's face, maybe he had put too much force into the blow but the wolf crashed right back out of the greenhouse the way he had come. Natsu hurried after him, watching as the massive wolf hit the ground before lying still. "_Need to do something about the fire."_ Standing in the centre of the flames Natsu opened his mouth and once more ate the flames down to the last embers, only leaving smoking logs and such remaining.

When he turned to check on the wolf, he was surprised to find that the wolf was gone and in its place was a lean built young man, wearing a white and red hoodie with flames stitched onto it and black and red baggy pants. As he approached the downed teen Natsu spotted a small creature running for the unconscious teen.

"_Is that an onion?"_ Natsu blinked in surprise, it was a little onion man that wore only a lower body covering. It ran to the kid's side and buried it's face into his jacket, seemingly crying.

"Kyupi! Kyupi! Kyupi!" It cried as Natsu approached, the Dragon Slayer crouched down behind it and placed a hand atop it's head, startling it as he turned and looked up at him, it really was just an onion man. He'd never seen anything like it before. Did it taste like an onion? Disregarding the thought he smiled.

"He'll be okay, he's just knocked out." Natsu assured the small onion creature. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm looking for someone by the name of Mamii." The onion's eyes went wide at the name.

"You didn't take her?" The voice came from the teen surprising the Dragon SLayer that the teen was awake, he hadn't exactly pulled that punch.

"No." Natsu told him. "Dr Kureha asked me to come check on her." He told him, Natsu watched the teen raise a hand up to his face his shoulders trembling as he sobbed behind his hand. "What happened?"

"They were taken away, Mamii, Touran and James they came for the herbs but said that they were taking everyone to be sold off as slaves." He sniffed as he his his face in the crook of his arm. "If only I was here!" He cried.

"Kyupi…" The onion creature hugged the teen's hoodie, seemingly sobbing along with his friend. Natsu frowned as he took a look around the burned ruins of what remained of the small settlement here. It didn't seem like there was anyone else other than the three he mentioned, himself and this little onion creature living here.

"Alright, get up." Natsu declared as he stood up. "I'm taking you back to Kureha." There was silence for a moment, Natsu raising an eyebrow slightly no longer hearing the teens sobs. He turned back to face him only to find him snoring with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. "The hell are you sleeping for!" Natsu roared before running a hand down his face, he was probably mentally drained, not to mention that punch probably didn't do him any favors. Grabbing him by his arm he hoisted him up before maneuvering him onto his shoulder. "You coming?" He questioned down to the small onion.

"Kyupi!" It responded and hurried along after him.

"What the hell is this guys name?" He muttered to himself as he headed back for the boat.

"Kyupi!"

"Nah, that doesn't sound right."


End file.
